Crystal Clear
by nightcreepers
Summary: All Harry wanted to do was get her a good present, but nearly gets him killed. One-Shot.


**My friend gave me the idea, so I decided to write it on here. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Harry's POV**

**December**

_I think she will like this,_ I thought. It was going to be Haley's birthday tomorrow, so Hermione and I went to Hogsmeade to get her gifts. Just to make sure Haley would for sure like it I decided to ask Hermione. I picked up off the shelf and looked at it. It was a crystal glass ball with the buildings of Seattle inside. She always wanted to go to Seattle. One day she would, I would make sure of that.

"You think Haley would like it?" She looked at it and smiled.

"Yeah. I think she'll love it."

"Cool. What are you getting her?" I put the glass ball into the bag I was carrying, along with the candy and Tutshill Tornadoes beanie I was giving her.

"You know that purple dress she always wanted? Well I'm getting her that." I looked at her.

"How? Isn't it in Diagon Alley?" She nodded.

"I'm getting it mailed to Hogwarts-"

"Hey you think she'll like this?" Ron ran up to us. He was holding a huge Chudley Cannons poster, his favorite Quidditch team. The problem was that her favorite Quidditch team was Tutshill Tornadoes. Ron kept trying to make her switch onto his team.

"No she likes the Tutshill Tornadoes." Hemione said.

"You know what fine. I'll go get their poster." He went to get the poster. He came back slouching, glaring at the poster.

"Ready?" We went to go pay for everything.

* * *

**Hayley's POV**

"Happy Birthday!" I opened my eyes and saw Hermione standing over my bed and was holding out a box with purple wrapping paper, my favorite color. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I got up to hug Hermione.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now open it." I took the gift. I started opening it to find a box. I opened the box and found the dress from Diagon Alley. It was purple with flowers on it.

"Oh my god! Hermione, thank you!" I jumped off the bed and hugged her again.

"Your welcome. Now get dressed. I have a surprize."

"What?"

"You'll see." She walked out of the room before I could ask her questions.

I put on the dress with purple flats. I left the dorms and the common room seemed empty until people jumped out and shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

People started running up to me giving me hugs and presents. After all the excitement died down I went up to Hermione and Ron.

"Where's Harry?"

"Right behind you." Harry whispered in my ear and made me jump. I turned around and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow. Well anyways, Happy Birthday." He hugged me and gave me a gift. I opened it to find a Tutshill Tornadoes beanie inside.

"That's awesome. Thanks, Harry." I hugged him. Ron handed me his present. I looked down to see a Tutshill Tornadoes poster. Awesome, I was going to hang it next to my window in dorm. It was obvious Ron and Harry went shopping together. I looked up to see Ron with his arms already open waiting for his hug. I got up and hugged him.

"You guys are great. Have I mentioned how much I love you guys?"

"Yes. One thousand times." Ron said.

"Shut up."

"You also mention that quite a lot." Harry said. I grabbed the foam bat that Fred gave me for "protection".

"I'm going to-"

"How about we go to breakfast?" Hermione interrupted before we started play fighting. We got up and Harry grabbed my beanie.

"Your crown my queen." He put it on my head playfully and then he did a bow. We started laughing and went to breakfast.

Since it was a Saturday there was no classes, so we went down to the lake. It was frozen since it was December. A bunch of people came with us like Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, the Weasley twins and others. The Weasley twins were waiting to start a snow ball fight.

"Oh here I forgot to give you this." Harry pulled out something from his pocket. It was a purple box. I opened it to find a crystal glass ball with the Seattle buildings in it. I shook it and the little flakes inside made it seem like it was snowing.

"Thanks. I like it." I was holding it until someone grabbed it out of my hand from behind. I turned around and saw Malfoy holding it.

"Give it back Malfoy." Harry said, glaring.

"You want it?" He held it out. Harry tried grabbing it, but Malfoy backed away. He threw it as far as he could and it landed on the frozen lake. He looked at Harry. "Go fetch it you stupid mutt."

I went up slapped him in the face. That alerted everyone else. It was a fight, Gryffindors verses Slytherins.

"I'll go get it." Before I could stop him, Harry got out of the crowd and went walking across the lake.

"No! Harry come back." I started walking toward the lake, but someone grabbed me from behind.

"Oh no you don't." Dean Thomas said backing me up.

"Hey let go! I've got to get Harry."

Then everyone started shouting at him to come back. Even the Slytherins. But maybe that was because they didn't want to get the blame if he got hurt.

Harry finally reached the ball. He grabbed it.

"I got it!"

"Okay now come back!" Ron shouted.

Harry started looking down at the ice. Then he started running, but it was too late. The ice cracked and he fell in a hole. I heard a crack like a bone breaking or something. I started getting mental images off him hit his skull on the ice and dying or of him drowning.

"NO!" I shouted. I elbowed Dean on his ribs and he let go off me. I started running toward the ice, but not fast enough. The twins double-teamed me and held me down.

"SOMEONE GET DUMBLEDORE!" Someone shouted. Ron and Seamus who were the fastest went running to the castle.

"Did he get out yet? It's not like a little ice could kill Harry. I mean he's Harry right? He can survive anything." Dean said.

"Don't be so sure, Thomas. I heard a crack like he bashed his skull in-"

"Shut your mouth-"Fred said still holding me down.

"-Or I'll shut it for you." George finished for him.

Ron and Seamus came back with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked. Of course Malfoy tried to feed her lies, but we didn't let him. We explained the story. Malfoy was going to be in trouble and he totally deserves it.

Snape and Dumbledore went out onto the lake where the hole was.

"I would like you to please go to common rooms. I will let you know when we find him." McGonagall said. We had no choice, but to go back to the common room. Ron started pacing, everyone was quite thinking about what just happened. Hermione and me were the only ones crying. Stupid boys and their no emotions.

Hermione and I started hugging each other.

"Ugh, I'm so stupid. It's my fault." She said.

"It's not your fault. It's mine."

"No. If I would have thought of summoning the ball, he would have not went out there to get it."

"That's not you fault-"

The portrait hole opened and McGonagall came in. I got up quickly.

"What happened? Did you find him?"

"He has not been found. In fact he wasn't anywhere in the lake. We will keep searching for him. If you need someone to talk to you can come to me or Madam Pomfrey." She left.

Hermione started crying more and she went up to the dorms. I followed her up there, but we didn't stop or anything. I didn't sleep at all, but I had stopped crying. I felt like I need to take a walk or something, so I went down the stairs. Nobody was in the common room since it was around three in the morning. I sat in the chairs next to the fire. Something gleaming caught my eye. I looked down at the table and saw a crystal glass ball with the Seattle buildings in it. The same one Harry gave me. It had a little snow one it and there was a little blood on the snow.

Harry was alive. He made that crystal clear.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it. Have a nice day and thanks for reading. (:**


End file.
